


Heartlines

by jacksgirl217



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cleon, Cloud/Leon - Freeform, M/M, Strifehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgirl217/pseuds/jacksgirl217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"You follow this... This will lead you back to me."' - Cloud and Leon have a moment in front of the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartlines

A.N: Just a little something, because I’m feeling mushy and romantic. If you like the theme and lyrics then go and find the song. I recommend the acoustic version as the album version is, in my opinion, a little over produced and you don’t hear her amazing voice!

Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters and places belong to Square Enix and or Disney. No infringement intended. No profit made. Lyrics belong to Florence And The Machine.

 

Heartlines.

“Odyssey on odyssey and land over land,  
Creeping and crawling like sea over sand  
Still I follow the heartlines on your hand,  
This fantasy this fallacy, this tumbling stone  
Echoes of a city that is long over grown,  
Your heart is the only place that I call home,  
I cannot be returned.  
You can.

Keep it up,  
I know you can.

Just keep following the heartlines on your hand  
Just keep following the heartlines on your hand  
Keep it up, I know you can.  
Just keep following the heartlines on your hand”

 

Leon was distracting, and none more so than when he was half naked and completely unaware that he was being watched.  
Cloud was secreted away behind the door frame of the living room watching the Gunblader as he lay in front of the fire. Leon’s weight was rested on his elbows as he lazily turned the page of his book, his curtain of dark hair falling over a face that Cloud knew would be riveted in concentration. Leon’s attention was far in ward, swallowed whole by the world in his novel. The fire light threw shadows against Leon’s bare back, cutting across beautiful muscle and smooth flesh as flickering orange flames cast a glow on tortuously supple skin. Leon’s pyjama pants were riding low enough for Cloud to see just the very beginning of the curve of his buttocks; the rest tantalizingly hidden under plaid cloth, and his bare feet were crossed at the ankle.  
Cloud was besotted.  
He moved silently into the room and crept round the couch. He didn’t want to disturb his lover. As he moved around the furniture, the light from the fire place changed the play of shadows across Leon’s back and it seemed to Cloud like the light licked across his skin.  
Finally, Cloud came to rest carefully beside his lover; settling down into the mound of cushions that Leon had laid out for them.  
He lay on his side, allowing himself the perfect view of his beautiful partner.  
“Your eyes will go funny.” He said softly, pulling back the curtain of hair that obscured Leon’s face.  
“Hmmmm.” Leon replied, not really listening.  
Cloud reached out and took the pair of glasses that sat on Leon’s nose, folding them and then throwing them over his shoulder.  
“Hey, Cloud!” Leon whined, his eyes narrowing at Cloud’s playful smirk.  
The blond swordsman silenced any further protests with a kiss, plucking the book from Leon’s hands and dispensing with it the same way as Leon’s glasses. He pushed Leon onto his back; the dancing light picking out the contours of the older man’s face and proceeded to remove Leon’s only remaining item of clothing. Cloud’s own pyjama pants went much the same way, only moments later.  
Afterward, when their fevered skin had cooled and the soft heat of the fire was once again licking their bodies, Cloud lay in Leon’s arms. His head was rested against the brunette’s shoulder as Leon idly threaded his fingers through Cloud’s hair.  
“I get just as scared sometimes.” Cloud quietly confessed, picking up their conversation from earlier in the evening. “I have the same doubts.”  
He felt Leon hug him a little bit closer.  
“What if… what if we all forget again?” He asked, turning his face up to Leon’s. “What if I forget you?”  
There was silence for a long while; the only sound the crackling of the fire and Leon’s soft breathing tickling Cloud’s ear.  
Leon’s hand slid down Cloud’s arm and loosely grasped the younger man’s wrist. The brunette bought Cloud’s hand up to where they could see it, and turned it over, palm facing them. Cloud watched as Leon traced the lines of his hand; the older man’s thumb running the long unbroken rivet that ran across his palm.  
His heartline.  
“You follow this.” Leon hummed; brushing his nose against Cloud’s temple and kissing him there. “This will lead you back to me.”  
Cloud’s fingers curled around Leon’s hand and he pulled it close to his chest. He turned into his love and buried his head under Leon’s chin.  
They fell asleep as the fire burned low.


End file.
